1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a button switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A button switch is widely used to switch on/off a machine. A conventional button switch is composed of a button portion and a switch portion. The button switch can be a type of single button or a type of multiple buttons according to the number of the buttons on the button portion. The type of single button means the button portion only has a button. When in use, the user can press the button to switch on the switch portion and press the button again to switch off the switch portion. The type of multiple buttons means the button switch has at least one start button and one stop button which are used to start and stop the switch portion.
No matter what type of button switch, it has the shortcoming to restart the machine. This may cause an accident. For example, when the working machine is stopped for emergent maintenance, the operator may touch the start button unexpectedly, which results in damage of the working machine or injury of the operator. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve this problem.